narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuKarin
SasuKarin is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Karin. Even through Karin is a Uzumaki, she does not use the name. This may be that she doesn't believe she's apart of the Uzumaki clan. Their Relationship When Karin is first introduced, Sasuke wants to select her as his "favorite" so he states that "he needs her". She rejects him, but when Suigetsu is gone she "makes her move" and does not get a rough reply from Sasuke who is so impolite to any other girl. And after that time, Karin always seems to try to seduce him when they're alone. She never does it in the public nor does she call him "Sasuke-kun" like any other girl. Plus, she sometimes insults him. During the times together, Karin heals Sasuke several times. Sasuke bites her and sucks on her chakra. And when Karin is in danger, Sasuke seems so worried about her. Karin is very angry when the Fifth Mizukage flirts with Sasuke, and calls her an "old hag" for it. Karin seemed just to be a fangirl of Sasuke. For example, she's got his shirt. But when Sasuke sacrifices her, she remembers the past and we see that they met before. In the Forest of Death, Karin was about to be killed by a bear, and Sasuke saves her, doing something that he'd never done to a woman: he smiles. This event also resembles the Kushinada and Susano'o legend. Kushinada, whose name is the origin of Kushina, Naruto's mother and a member of Karin's clan, was saved by Susano'o. Kushina was also saved by Minato. Karin has always wanted to see his smile. Karin said she's done with Sasuke. When she was in Konoha, she is questioned and she casts aspersions on Sasuke, which is not a good point. That Karin is an Uzumaki was not known about a while. But Kabuto explains it to Sasuke, and states that he knows her "quite well". After a while, when the Taka reunite again, Karin is not there. And Suigetsu states Juugo that they're getting in Sasuke and Karin's way. Karin forgave him and showed his feelings in front of people. Among the Fans SasuKarin is the most second popular Sasuke couple in the U.S.A and the most third popular in Japan, following SasuSaku and SasuIno. It's a companion ship to NaruSaku, because the fans see it as the second Heaven and Earth, due to a cover of the manga. It's also a rival pairing to SasuSaku, SasuIno, SasuHina and SuiKa. Music Videos Wants you to lossen up http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSCdC5GmfA4 Boy Like You http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6akHL8oG8hA Want you http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzYfK_5402g Ugly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uKT4N7KQyk '' FanFiciton'' FanFiciton Below 18 years old Spice And Ice And Everything Nice SasuKarin in drabbles and ficlets. They are a world of instances and few words. But it's okay, they understand each other. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5318976/1/Spice-and-Ice-and-Everything-Nice Maybe Next Time Chuunin Exams AU. Just what would have happened if Karin and her team had passed to the prelims? SasuKarin http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7840074/1/Maybe-Next-Time Self-Combuston Karin struggled to find reason in a world being torn apart by bloodshed and war. She is trapped in a state of mindless obedience until she meets a reckless boy named Sasuke. Then her life ignites in a slow burning rebellion that threatens to consume everything. "Let it burn." SasukeKarin pairing. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9179416/1/Self-Combustion '' FanFiciton Above 18 years old'' Love's Not Sweet At All This story focuses on Karin Kimura's life, a normal teenager from New York, who's sent to her grand-mother in Konoha due to her spoiled behaviour. She develops a crush on Sasuke, but this love changes her life completely. How will she fit in this world? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7099965/1/Love-s-not-sweet-at-all Desires Hidden In The Darkness It's been 4 years since Karin Kimura and Sasuke Uchiha fell apart. She has changed, but her heart still hasn't recovered completely. Gaara tried to heal it, but couldn't entierely. What if she still wants her old love, but they both are now different? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7289076/1/Desires-hidden-in-the-darkness A La Clair Fontaine AU - By the expression on her face, I knew she had something worth to tell me. “I saw the dark-haired one take a picture of you.” SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, SchoolFic http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5316450/1/%C3%80-La-Claire-Fontaine